1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connector for use with a so-called PC card used primarily in notebook type computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional connectors which are used in so-called PC cards possess a roughly rectangular shaped casing, terminals which are connected in plural to the casing, and a shield which is attached to an upper surface of the casing. In the conventional connector, the casing possesses a terminal portion connected to the terminals assembled on a circuit board and a boss portion projecting in a widthwise direction from the terminal portion. Further, the shield possesses a shield portion which is attached to an upper surface of the terminal portion of the casing, an expanded-width portion disposed in a rearward position of the shield and which expands in a widthwise direction toward the aforementioned boss portion, and a lead portion which extends in a rearward direction from the expanded-width portion and which is connected to the circuit board.
In this type of connector for use with a PC card, according to prescribed standards, the width of the shield portion is narrower than the width of the terminal portion of the casing. In such a conventional connector, so that the forwardmost edge of the shield portion does not rise up from the forwardmost edge of the terminal portion, the upper surface of the terminal portion of the casing and the lower surface of the shield portion are attached to each other by a double-sided adhesive tape.
However, when the shield portion is attached to the terminal portion using a double-sided adhesive tape in this manner, there are inconveniences, in that it is difficult to accurately perform the positioning of both portions, and further, because of the necessity for removing grease or the like from surfaces to be adhered of both portions, the assembly operation becomes complicated.
In the connector which is used in this manner with a PC card, it has been desired to affix the terminal portion of the casing and the shield portion without using a double-sided adhesive tape.
Problem which the Present Invention Seeks to Solve:
The present invention aims at improving a connector, and furthermore specifically has the object of providing a connector in which, in order to eliminate the aforementioned inconveniences, the terminal portion of the casing and the shield portion thereof can be fixed together without using double-sided adhesive tape or the like.
Means for Solving the Problem:
For achieving the aforementioned objects, according to a first embodiment of the present invention, the connector is characterized by a substantially rectangular casing formed by an insulating body, a plurality of terminals disposed in a widthwise direction of the casing, and a plate-shaped shield disposed on an upper surface of the casing, wherein the casing comprises a terminal portion in which the terminals are disposed and a boss portion projecting in a widthwise direction from the terminal portion, in which a first groove portion is disposed on the terminal portion oriented downward from an upper surface thereof and between the terminals, and a second groove portion is disposed on the boss portion oriented downward from a upper surface thereof, and further wherein the shield comprises a shield portion formed of a width narrower than the terminal portion of the casing and which covers an upper surface of the terminal portion, an expanded-width portion disposed on a rearward position of the shield portion and expanding widthwise toward the boss portion, and a lead portion extending from the expanded-width portion toward the rear of the casing, in which a first tab portion is provided for insertion by pressing into the first groove portion in a vicinity of a front edge portion of the shield portion, and a second tab portion is provided for insertion by pressing into the second groove portion at an edge portion in the widthwise direction of the expanded-width portion.
In accordance with the connector of the first embodiment of the present invention, because the shield is fixed in place onto the casing by inserting by pressure (i.e., press-inserting) the first tab portions and the second tab portions into the first groove portions and second groove portions that are provided on the casing, it can be reliably secured to the casing. Accordingly, the forward edge of the shield is prevented from rising up from the casing without the use of a double-sided adhesive tape or the like. Further, because the first and second groove portions are disposed to be oriented downwardly of the casing, it is acceptable if only portions corresponding to the first and second groove portions are provided to be downwardly oriented in a conventional metal mold. As a result thereof, since a structure of an insert die or the like that is movable forward and backward is not needed in the mold for forming the casing, the structure of the concerned metal mold can be simplified.
Further, in the mold for forming the aforementioned casing, a structure such as an insert die or the like is unnecessary, and thus because a difference in grade is not generated between the mold for the upper surface of the casing and such an insert die, on the upper surface of the terminal portion of the casing the degree of flatness of the terminal portion can be improved. Accordingly, when attaching the shield to the casing, since the degree of flatness of the terminal portion is high, the horizontal degree of the lead portion is also preserved, so that when the lead portion is actually attached to the circuit board, soldering thereof can be reliably performed. Further, since the first groove portion is arranged at the terminal portion of the casing in between the terminals themselves, large scale changes are not added upon the conventional casing mold, and the metal mold therefore can be easily formed.
Next according to a second embodiment of the present invention, the connector is characterized by a substantially rectangular casing formed by an insulator, a plurality of terminals disposed in a widthwise direction of the casing, and a plate-shaped shield disposed on an upper surface of the casing, wherein the casing comprises a terminal portion in which the terminal portions are disposed, and wherein the shield comprises a shield portion formed of a width narrower than the terminal portion of the casing and which covers an upper surface of the terminal portion, an expanded-width portion disposed on a rearward position of the shield portion and expanding widthwise toward a widthwise edge portion of the terminal portion, and a lead portion extending from the expanded-width portion toward the rear of the casing, in which a through hole is provided penetrating through the front and rear in the vicinity of at least a front edge portion of the shield portion, and a protuberance is provided on the terminal portion, inserted in the through hole and projecting upwardly from a front surface of the shield portion, and in which, in a state in which the shield is attached to the casing, a portion of the protuberance projecting from the through hole is fastened by caulking.
According to the connector of the second embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned through hole is disposed in the shield portion, and the protuberance which is inserted in the through hole in the terminal portion and attached by caulking is provided. Therefore, the shield is reliably affixed to the casing without using a double-sided adhesive tape or the like. Further, since the protuberance projects upwardly from the casing, mold-separation from the metal mold for forming the casing is easily performed in the vertical direction of the casing, and a structure of a core or the like which moves forward and rearward on the terminal portion of the casing need not be provided.
Further, in the connectors of the first and second embodiments, it is preferable for the shield to possess a bent portion that is curved downwardly at a forwardmost edge of the shield portion, wherein the casing is equipped with a receiving groove disposed in a downward direction along a lower surface of the bent portion in a vicinity of the front edge portion of the terminal portion. When such a bent portion is disposed on the shield, bending (warping) of the tip edge of the shield in the vertical direction is controlled by the bent portion. Further, because the bent portion is received along its bottom surface in the receiving groove which is inclined downward, the tip edge of the shield portion is prevented from rising upward.